Bleach: Time to ReWind: Revamp
by Unsung-Knight
Summary: (Adopted and Rewritten with permission from SalazWriter) Several centuries into the future and the outcomes of too many wars have finally taken its toll on the Soul Society, World of the Living and Hueco Mundo. Whoever is left came up with a way to fix everything. After all, it takes a village or a Society.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach: Time to ReWind**

.

D/C: I do not own Bleach, I only own the Oc's, and characters maybe OOC.

.

I adopted this story from **SalazWriter,** with her permission and everything. I am going to continue this story but take and give things from her original writing. It will have the same intended couples, (part of the promise and such) and plot. One the main thing I will be taking off is the Oc. I have nothing against them, I don't, I just don't feel comfortable writing her as I did not create that oc.

.

Summary: It has been several hundred years since the attack against Aizen, Bounts, Arrancars, Fullbringers, and the Quincy's. As each issue came up more and more Shinigami, Humans, Arrancars and Quincy alike began to fall. Even though they won each battle, the price of the actual wars came to high. The remaining survivors came up with a plan to erase everything in the past in order to have a better future. Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku ordered Kisuke Urahara and the current captain of the Research and Development Captain Hiyori Sarugaki to come up with a solution to their troubles. Fortunately, for everyone, old Mr. Hat-and-Clogs have been planning something with Hiyori for a long time.

.

" _You want me to be a Captain… It's an empty title," Ichigo said grimly as he threw the white haori on to Shunsui desk. "I don't want it… I don't need it and I don't deserve it."_

.

"We lost so much," Shunsui Kyoraku sighed, he sat in the lab in the Research and Development in the Twelfth Division. He watched as Urahara and Hiyori work around the lab. Urahara began to chuckle to himself as he picked up a vile filled with a thick blue metallic liquid. "Will this actually help us?"

"It should or this would have been a waste of time," Hiyori whispered as she turned around to face them. The current captain of the Twelve Division had grown. She did grow two inches at most, her hair had darkened and no longer tied up on either sides of her head and it was now let loose. She wore the standard uniform and captain haori, even had on a pair of wooden sandals. A jagged scar went across her face, from her left temple all the down to her lower neck.

Hiyori eyes softened as she looked at the vile that was in Urahara hands. "We don't have anything to lose even if this doesn't work."

"That's because we have nothing left to lose," Toshiro murmured as he walked into the lab. Like Hiyori he also went through some change. He grew to be well over six feet, his hair grew out passing his shoulders and he had his teal scarf tied around his neck tightly. His eyes didn't display any emotion. Toshiro kept rubbing his neck every once in a while as if to rub away the pain.

"It will work, Little Monkey," Urahara said pocketing the vile. He looked up to Toshiro. "Did you bring him with you?"

Toshiro nodded, and muttered out in a raspy tone. "He should be here; he wanted to pay his respects."

Shunsui eyed Toshiro scarf blankly and taking in how Toshiro talked. In one of the many wars, the young captain nearly lost his life but he only gained a scar like the rest of the survivors. Only this one kept on straining the Ice Captain physical health. "How are you doing, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro tenderly grasped his neck as he talked. "There are others that are in graver conditions than me."

Shunsui titled his straw hat to cover his face. "Of course."

"Okay I'm here," Ichigo called out as he entered the lab with a frown. Ichigo Shiba Kurosaki walked into the lab. He is wearing the same clothing that he had gotten when he was training at the Soul King Palace. Which was just a standard shihakusho with two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape to hold his Shikai blades in place, the plate on his left shoulder has three sections that has red scales and a faded cloak tied around his waist. "What do you want from me?"

"Ah… Ichigo there you are," Urahara said with a smile, as he hid his face behind a fan. Ichigo scowled at him for his cherry behavior. "Now we can get this going now."

Urahara turned around and began to grab multiple vials, capsules and other random things. "Hiyori could you be a dear and explain to Ichigo what is going to happen to him?"

Hiyori gave him a scowl. "I don't want to be the one to face his stupidity when he blows a casket."

"Hiyori," Urahara said a tone that showed a hint of warning. Hiyori rolled her eyes as she walked towards Ichigo.

"You might wanna sit down for this," Hiyori frowned crossing her arms. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her, he glanced at Toshiro and Shunsui for any clues on what was going on. All he got was that is Toshiro sitting across from Shunsui, while the head captain looked to be asleep. "Sit."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he sat down on one of the counters much against Hiyori wishes. "Alright what exactly do you want me to know?"

"We found a way to fix everything," Hiyori stated bluntly, all she got from the strawberry is a raised eyebrow. "In the last century we've been working on a project to fix the damn mess we are in."

"How exactly is that going to help us," Ichigo said with a humorless laugh. "How is this _project_ going to help us? With all of the problems, we've been in… Will this actually get us any closure?"

"We did manage to beat everything that was thrown at us," Urahara said from behind his fan, his eyes showed sorrow as he tried to lighten the mood.

"At what cost," Ichigo seethed. "Everyone we have ever cared about is dead, hurt, or a step closer to getting killed, how do you consider that win!"

"Ichigo…" Shunsui murmured out in warning.

Ichigo gritted his teeth together as he looked down at Hiyori. "What exactly do you want to tell me?"

"The project I was talking about before you interrupted me," She gave him a glare. "It's like this…"

.

That was the last time Ichigo had seen any of them. For the fact, the project is/was something that would fix everything. If he played his cards right, Ichigo kept on repeating the explication that Hiyori told him about what exactly the project they were working on.

" _Through the use of…former captain's Zanpakutpo's, we've been able to create a rift in time," Hiyori said with a slight grin. Behind the grin, Ichigo could see pain at the even mention of it. "After everything was said and done, we managed to create a way to get someone back in time. Don't mess this up, Strawberry!"_

Ichigo couldn't help but keep on grinning as he sat in his bed, in his old room. It still looked the same, just as he remembered it to be. The last thing he remembered from the future was the hope that captains gave him before blacking out and ended up in his old room.

His brow furrowed as he looked down towards the floor. It seemed further down then it should. He twisted over so that his legs were hanging over the side of the bed, his eyes widen at the fact his legs looked shorter and scrawnier. "Is this a side-effect…?"

Turning around to look into the window, Ichigo screamed when he saw his reflection. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!"

.

"He's gone," Shunsui mused as he stood up, "Now what do we do?"

"Excuse, Captain Sarugaki," Nemu said as she walked into the lab, "Vice-Captain Kuna is here."

"Bring her in here," Hiyori snapped at her. Nemu gave her a short bow before she left the lab.

"Have you told Mashiro about …" Urahara trailed off, pointing at their project.

"Told me abou….ah! You guys already started without me!" Mashiro Kuna tumbled into the lab complaining. Like many others, Mashiro looks differently but hers isn't as damaging as many others. She is wearing the customary uniform, but she has a tight orange shirt underneath it and her hands are wrapped with bandages. "Why didn't you wait for me!"

"Because we know you would start crying," Hiyori snapped at her fellow Visord.

Mashiro pouted but didn't comment any further on that topic. "Er…What time did you sent him back?"

-Line break-

Ichigo took in several deep breaths, he was fortunate that he was alone in the house. Otherwise, he would have another episode. Pacing around his room, Ichigo began to think about what exactly happened to him. Right now, he is nine years old again; he still hadn't made any contact with his Zanpakuto. The guy is currently sleeping and he rather not face the psychopath when he could barely control his spiritual energy.

'What's the date…?' Ichigo thought, his eyes widened as he ran out of his room and towards the kitchen. He stopped short at the wall that would normally be his mother's poster… only that the poster wasn't there, it was just a blank wall. Shaking his head, Ichigo ran in the kitchen to look at the calendar that was posted on the fridge. Ichigo jaw dropped at the date, it was exactly one month before his mother got killed by the Grand Fisher and when the actual mess actually began.

'I think I'm going to be sick,' Ichigo thought as his eyes rolled up and he quickly fell backwards and fainted.

-Line break-

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Hiyori screamed, she ran around the lab looking through blueprints and notes she had taken down.

"It appears so," Mashiro chirped out nervously watching Urahara and Hiyori scramble around the lab.

"How far do you think Ichigo made it back?" Shunsui asked as a frown began grow on his face.

"If we are extremely lucky, before or right just after he gained his powers," Urahara said, he paused shortly. He picked up a seemingly random sticky note which caused him to grin manically.

"What do you have planned now, Urahara," Toshiro coughed out hectically. He rubbed his neck in an attempt to regain his breath. Shunsui placed a hand on his shoulder trying to hold him still.

"He always has a plan up his sleeve," Hiyori muttered under her breath.

"You know me so well, my favorite little monkey," Urahara sang aloud. Hiyori glared at him as she grabbed a pair of rubber gloves and slapped him. Urahara got a bright red mark on his cheek. "Dumbass."

"What did you find, Mr. Urahara?" Mashiro asked, smiling at how familiar the scene is to her.

Urahara pouted as he rubbed his cheek, "Meanie…I believe I found a way to…communicate with Ichigo for the time being."

"As long as I see results, I don't really care what you do," Shunsui stated evenly.

.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, I found him on the floor out cold."

Ichigo twitched a bit at the voices he was hearing. "Mom… Dad…"

"He's waking up"

"Wakey, wakey, up and achy"

"Shut up, old goat face," Ichigo grumbled as he began to wake up. As he opened his eyes, he took in a short breath. "Mom..."

Masaki Kurosaki placed her hand on Ichigo forehead. "His seems alright, are you okay Ichigo?"

At that instant Ichigo jumped up and embraced his surprised mother. "Mom you're here."

"What about me!" Issin cried in mock hurt seeing how his eldest son just plainly ignores him. Ichigo reached over and grabbed his father pulling him into the hug.

To be continued…

So this is it, the official rewrite of this story. Tell me what you think. Oh if anyone is interested on helping me write this story, drop a pm or a review.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach: Time to ReWind

.

D/C: I do not own Bleach, I only own the Oc's, and characters maybe OOC.

.

" _When was the last time we actually talked…? Oh yea, before the shit hit the fan and you still wouldn't tell me anything," Tatsuki laughed bitterly walking away from an extremely dejected Ichigo. "Jokes on me I guess….I don't want to talk to you right not now, then or ever again…"_

.

"Ichigo… Ichigo… If you don't let me go right now I am going to rip your arms off," a young very pissed off and embarrassed Tatsuki said as she tried to yank Ichigo off her. Said Strawberry has her in a bear hug and isn't showing any signs of letting her go anytime soon. "Let go or I will beat the crap out of you!"

Ichigo smiled widely as he loosed his grip on her. "Sorry Tatsuki-chan, it just that I haven't seen in while."

"You saw me yesterday, idiot," Tatsuki deadpanned, she punched him in the nose. Ichigo eyes widened, his arms instinctively tightened his grip around her, earning him another hit. "What is wrong with you?"

"Uh… Nothing," Ichigo said quickly letting go of her to rub his nose due to the double hit he had received from his best friend .

"Yea nothing," Tatsuki deadpanned, she aimed a kick towards Ichigo for only to have Ichigo to dodge it at the last second. Her eyes widened in surprise, Ichigo had never before dodged any of her attacks before. With a frown she continued to try to land a hit on Ichigo, key word… try. Ichigo on the other hand, is mentally laughing at the scene but also extremely on edge, if memory serves right; a very pissed off Tatsuki is a very dangerous Tatsuki. "Why. Can't. You. Stay. Still."

"If I stay still then you are going to hurt me, Tatsuki-chan," Ichigo said innocently dodging a punch that was directly headed for his face. "…Can we talk about this?"

"After I knock you out," Tatsuki snapped at him as she landed a hit on the side of his head.

.

"Isn't that the girl Ichigo went kooky after…?" Mashiro trailed off looking into a screen like portal that was created by a familiar sword that is spinning fast enough on its' own to produce the images. "And it looks like Barry Boy is making her mad… or getting her pissed off."

"It is," Toshiro croaked out recognizing the girl, he rubbed his neck with a grimace. "That was the only way they communicated with each other when words don't exactly come out."

"Hopefully this time he learned his lesson," Shunsui pointed back at the scene, Tatsuki now had Ichigo in a chokehold grinning sadistically at him while Ichigo desperately tried to get out of her hold. "Or maybe not… "

"Not surprising," Hiyori muttered under her breath. She grinned at the scene at Ichigo getting his ass handed to him.

"Aha!" Urahara exclaimed as he came into everyone view and held out a medium sized metal box with a sketched outline of a skull. "I believe I have found a way to get this to Ichigo safe and sound."

"How do you tend on doing that?" Hiyori frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. The scar she had only made her looks ever more terrifying.

"Simple, who in this time is close to his age in this moment in time, and can help us in maintaining our goal, once we have that person, we can slowly add in more of our master plan into action," Urahara stated as he had his fan out hiding the bottom part of his face. "Of course…there is an issue…"

"What issue and what's in the box?" Shunsui said with an eyebrow raised, he pointedly looked at the metal box.

Urahara smiled cunningly behind his fan as he stretched out the box towards him. Shunsui shook his head as he reached out and quickly swiped his hand over the skull. The skull's eyes and mouth glow an eerie red as the box opened. Inside the box are multiple vials in different sizes with different colored liquids or gasses.

"You know what…" Shunsui muttered as he closed the box with a tired look. "I don't want to know what you have up your sleeve. As long as everything goes differently… for the most part…I would rather be in my old division doing paperwork wit-""

There was a curt knocked interrupted him as the doors flew open and in came in someone that made many tense for different reasons. "I hope you have a good reason for summoning me here, Urahara. You know perfectly well I am not exactly well received here."

Walking into the room is none other than the Uryu Ishida. A villain or a protagonist too many out there. Due to Uryu actions in the Quincy War, betraying the Soul Society weighed a heavily on the minds and hearts of many that personally knew him. Of course right as it seems all it was lost until the last possible minute. He may of changed sides, but Uryu didn't side with the Soul Society but was no longer in with the other Quincy's. He only helped by defeating a common enemy, fighting _anyone_ that came at him.

An Uryu stand before them in soul, he was removed from his human body due to a… predicament in his early existence. Maintaining his abilities and informing certain individuals of his travels around the World of the Living and in the Soul Society as a sort of informant. He looked to be in his early to mid-thirties, his hair had whitened out like his own father's hair. Uryu had on a cloak that covered his entire appearance from head to toe.

"Know what… I give up trying to figure out your damn plan is," Hiyori said as she raised her hands into the air in resignation.

"I am just going to leave," Uryu muttered to himself, he started to walk back towards the door. He was quickly stopped when Urahara swung an arm around his shoulders.

"I have a proposition for you Uryu Ishida," Urahara grinned. They ignored the stares from the others in the room. "How do you feel like going back to the past?"

.

"Can I please have my hand back, Tatsuki-chan?" Ichigo grumbled into the training mat, Tatsuki had him pinned on the mat with a grin.

"Not until you stop call me Tatsuki- _chan,_ " Tatsuki snapped at him, to add in her point she yanked on his arm even harder. Ichigo mentally grumbled as he tried a to find a way to get out of his current predicament.

"Excuse me, is it even possible for his hand to bend that way," Tatsuki and Ichigo looked up and saw a boy standing right in front of them, with a slight grin. He had dark blue hair, wore a pair of glasses and the same white uniform that Ichigo and Tatsuki are wearing.

Ichigo eyes snapped open in surprise. "U-U-Uryu!"

"You know him, Ichigo," Tatsuki asked as she kept her hold on him. Ichigo began to sputter out total nonsense trying to come up with something.

"Our parents know each other, which is pretty much it," Uryu said as he slid his glasses back up making them gleam.

"… Yea," Ichigo said after a short pause. "Are you joining the Dojo?"

"He has a uniform on," Tatsuki said with a grin as she let go of Ichigo, and stuck out her hand towards him, "My name is Tatsuki Arisawa.". She slammed a foot on Ichigo back, making him grunt in pain. "I guess you already know this idiot."

"Unfortunately," Uryu said as he took her hand. "Uryu Ishida."

"I can't breathe," Ichigo wheezed as he tried to crawl away but her couldn't due to Tatsuki continued to stomp on him.

To be continued….

….So…What do you think? Tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach: Time to ReWind

.

D/C: I do not own Bleach, I only own the Oc's, and characters may be OOC.

.

" _This isn't how it's supposed to be… What has happened to all of us?" Uryu whispered to himself, he sat under a broken windowsill, staring over former Karakura town. It lay in total ruins, his eyes glazed over at different memories that went through his mind. "This is truly… hell."_

.

"You're not that bad, Uryu," Tatsuki grinned as she swung an arm around Uryu. Uryu gasped in surprise at the action, he lightly blushed as he looked at Tatsuki grinning at him. Tatsuki reached over and swung her other arm around Ichigo still grinning. "I still beat you, so ha!"

"Same goes to you, Tatsuki-san," Uryu said in slight surprise as he glanced at her, he glanced at Ichigo and grinned at him. "Kurosaki, you need to work on your kicks."

Ichigo frowned at him at him mentally cursing at him; the frown went away as he smiled at Tatsuki. "One day, Tatsuki, one day."

"Yeah, one day," Tatsuki said as she let go of them. "Look your mom is here."

Ichigo looked up to see Masaki Kurosaki walked into the Dojo; she smiled at the sight of her friend. Masaki turned around when she heard someone calling out her name. Ichigo and Uryu eyebrows flew up at the sight of watching Masaki Kurosaki and Uryu father, Ryuken Ishida talking.

"Is that your dad, Uryu?" Tatsuki asked, watching the scene.

"Yes… that is my father," Uryu grumbled sliding his glasses back up.

.

"Now we have sent back two people back to the past," Shunsui started fiddling with a flask, he looked up at Urahara with a tired eye. "How soon do we expect results or is it far too soon to start to hope."

"It's never too early to hope, Head Captain," Urahara said mysteriously to him, he had his sights on the images of the past. A fan covering his face as he watched in mild amusement at the current situation. "Where are Toshiro and Mashiro?"

"Toshiro went to locate Yamada, to have his throat checked," Hiyori answered as she looked over a few files of paperwork on the project, "Mashiro went to tell the… others about this. As for you and your damn hope… this is our last and only shot, hope is the only thing we got left."

"There is nothing left but hope," Shunsui muttered to himself as he stood up. As he stood, multiple cracks were heard, showing how old Shunsui had gotten. "I am going to head back and finish my load of paperwork. Contact me when something comes up."

The other two nodded at his request and watched him leave the lab.

"He misses her doesn't he?" Urahara whispered to Hiyori.

"You miss Yoruichi, I miss Baldly… I think it's safe to say that we all miss someone," Hiyori said as a frown grew on her features. Urahara gravely nodded at her words and went back to watching the past.

.

"It seems you made a new friend today, Ichigo," Masaki said as she looked down at her eldest child.

Ichigo nose twitched at her words. "Yeah… Tatsuki seems to like him."

"Ah… young love," Masaki jest with a smile, Ichigo blushed in both anger and embarrassment.

"Mo~o~o~m," Ichigo whined earnestly to her as he tried to hide his blush.

"It's okay Ichigo," Masaki winked at him. "I approve of her."

"Not helping," Ichigo muttered dejectedly, as he kept an eye out his surroundings; a habit he had grown accustomed to. "Who was that man you were talking to mom?"

"Oh, that's an old friend of mine and your fathers as well," Masaki said.

"What does he do?" Ichigo asked with childlike curiosity.

"He is a doctor and owns a hospital," Masaki said smiling at the thought. "Similar to your father."

"…. But dad's better right?" Ichigo said with a suspicious look.

"Of course he is better," Masaki said with a questioning look. "What do you take your father for?"

"An old goat face buffoon," Ichigo deadpanned.

-Line break-

"I need you to stop talking for the next few hours, in order for the treatment to work, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro looked over at the person who was ordering him, Hanataro Yamada. Hanataro had finally gotten a growth spurt; he now stood about 5'10. He grew out his hair and had it tied back in a low ponytail, his personality changed over the harsh years, though he is still having his clumsily moments; he has a stoical side to him. Hanataro wore the standard uniform and captain Haori on him.

Toshiro nodded a bit not bothering to confirm whether he is going to follow the doctor's orders. Hanataro clicked his tongue as he gathered several bundles of bandages. "How you manage to still talk is beyond me… Is the project working alright?"

Toshiro nodded his head again, not saying any words.

"That's good… I think," Hanataro stated as he scratched his head in confusion. "I wonder why Mr. Urahara needed all of those blood and spiritual energy samples…"

'Samples?' Toshiro thought with an eyebrow raised at Hanataro rambles. 'Was that what Urahara had in the box?'

.

"See Kensei~," Mashiro giggled animatedly, she is sitting over a small hill that looked mildly undisturbed. "Berry boy and Four eyes are going to fix everything. Just you watch~."

Next to Mashiro are well-kept graves with their own head markers signifying who is buried there. All of them have wild flowers planted next to the markers, pictures and candles. This site is one of the few places they would find Mashiro. Always sitting there talking animatedly to the actual dead as if they were still alive.

"I… I wish you would say something back to me, Kensei," Mashiro sniffled no longer able to hold in the sorrow she feels about losing her Kensei. "I want everything like they were!"

-Line break-

"Runaway," Yuzu screeched with laughter as she and her twin ran away from their older brother.

"Get a pillow or something to hit him" Karin yelled back with the same enthusiasm, as she and Yuzu ran into their room quickly shutting the door closed. Yuzu quickly took hold of a plastic kid size hockey stick while Karin grabbed two pillows. They quickly retreated into a corner of the room, staring at the door. "Be prepared for anything, Yuzu."

Yuzu nodded, she gripped tighter around her weapon of choice.

The two girls gulped as they took note that the door knob began to twist and turn, signifying someone was trying to get in the room. Then the door was thrown open and jumped into the room is Ichigo covered with a Halloween mask and costume.

"Boo!" Ichigo yelled as he did a little dance to add in his act.

"Attack!" Karin yelled as she started to hit the evil doer with the pillows. Yuzu hesitated for a moment before she smacked him with the hockey stick multiple times, which resulted multiple yelps of pain.

"Sorry Mr. Monster," Yuzu apologized every time she hit him.

"You don't apologize to the enemy, Yuzu" Karin said. "You just keep on hitting them."

"Ow! Ow! Owww," Ichigo whined as he fell to the ground as he continued to get hit.

"Look at them, Masaki," Issin said proudly as he wrapped an arm around her.

Masaki leaned into him as she leaned into him, smiling at her children's antics. "I think they are enjoying it far more than they should."

Karin and Yuzu had begun to stomp on Ichigo with gleeful expressions.

"It will toughen him up for later on," Issin stated as gliding Masaki away, closing the door a he did.

"Don't leave me…" Ichigo whined as he reached out towards the closing door.

To be continued….


	4. AN

Dear Readers/Followers...

I apologize for not updating and continuing on with any of my stories. One of the main reasons I have not been updating is due to college and well... (my interest went for another story I have for another account I have here.) The other reason is that I accidentally realized I deleted all my information I had for all my stories, Notes, Tabs, Timelines and Etc... Looking back at my stories, I realized i could do better and clean things up a bit... a lot.

What do you think? Should I go back and revamp the story? Thoughts?

Thank you following and reading my stories.

-Unsung-Knight


End file.
